Back to Charm City
by Luckie D
Summary: A 'What if' fic. If Maria Frank had gone back to Baltimore after Giardello was shot, this is how it would have happened. John Munch/OFC with not too graphic adult content and language.


**Here's a huge "What if?" fic that has been plaguing my mind every time I was The Homicide movie. Eh, why not? Originally, Maria never returned to Baltimore after the Giardello shooting, but with this, she does. Tensions rise when she runs into her former lover and encounters his soon-to-be ex, Billie Lou. Maria is my own creation and the voice that makes me do 'naughty' things with these fics. John Munch belongs to Law & Order: SVU while the others are Homicide's. This is before "Mistrusting and after "Home again. Home again" Everybody get that? Good. If this fic had been in place instead and wasn't a "What if?" kinda thing, all of my fics would have been much different. Adult content is involved. Nothing too deep, but it's there.  
**

Stretching her arms over her head after going through her seventh D-D5, Maria Frank reached for her slice of cheap cold pizza. Normally, she opts to make her own lunches, but for the past three years, it's been Hell on wheels. The rise of sexually-based murders had been on the rise with a serial killer on the loose and causing panic within the Boston territory of Massachusetts. Families locked their houses at night, children pulled off the sidewalks and playgrounds once it was dark and the planted trust they held with the Boston Police department had sank. With limited leads in the horrible case, there was nothing they could do.

Making a face at how cold her slice was, Maria could have easily popped it in the break room microwave, but after being tossed in there three times, it wasn't worth it. Dark brown hair pulled back in a flimsy ponytail and visible bags under her eyes, she blinked a few times before reaching for another complaint. _It's all my life consists of. _She thought wearily.

"Special spunky delivery for Detective Frank!"

Lifting her exhausted head from her work and looking in the direction of the voice, she gave a weak smile to the officer from the floor above her. Buried deep within the building was a day-care center for constant working parents who were employed in the BPD. "How's he doing today?" She asked when Scott sprinted around the officer and hopped onto her lap, a picture in his little hands.

"He did fine." He smiled as he slipped into the seat beside her desk. "Scott just wanted to see you before they had nap time. He wouldn't listen to Ms. Rooks until she allowed him to come see you."

Sighing with a smile on her face, she looked down at her active two-year old, his brown eyes smiling up at her. Thrusting the picture into her face, he said happily, "Look, momma! I dew foe you." His use of words with 'R' was still very rusty. "See?"

Taking it from his hands, she looked at his drawing skills of a field with what looked like her with her young K-9 partner, Ace. "Why, it's just beautiful, Scott. When we get home tonight, where am I going to put it?"

"Fidge!" He cheered happily, jumping down off her lap, took the officer's hand and waved, "Bye!" before taking off back upstairs.

Laughing to herself, she opened a drawer, pulled out a folder and placed the picture in the file for safety. Turning back to her papers, she quickly realized he had taken a bite from her slice when she wasn't looking. "Well, I'll be...," she whispered, admiring the size of the bite.

"Frank! My office, please." Her captain loudly asked from his door near the back of their own bullpen. Glancing at her partner with a confused look, he shrugged as she got up.

Walking in, Gene McKern made a motion for her to close the door and sit down. "I got a call from Baltimore," Her heart dropped and her thoughts started racing. _Oh, no. Did something happen to...? Can't be._"The man you had worked for, Al Giardello, has been shot. They've been calling back all who have worked for him and they're wondering if you would be willing to return and hunt down the man who tried to kill him."

"But, what about our case? The team can't find him with me gone. I would go, but about you guys? Who's going to watch Scott while I'm away?"

"My wife can watch him, Frank. She loves that boy like he's her own son. We'll be just fine without you. When you were transferred to Baltimore for a small time, we did just fine without you for a while there." He pointed to his phone as he leaned back in his seat. "They're on hold. Just give them an answer."

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she reached her hand out, hit the 'hold' button and waited until she heard a voice over the line. "Detective Frank?"

"Here and I'm coming down. I'll take the next train to Baltimore and be there as soon as possible."

"Good. I'll inform you're coming to the Lieutenant who's in charge." The woman sounded relived. "Report to the Police station when you arrive."

"I will."

* * *

"Whewe you gowen momma?" Scott asked that evening as she opened a suitcase and grabbed for clothes in her closet and dresser. "Can I go?"

She kneeled down to look him right in his dark eyes. "This is for Mommy's work, sweetie. You can't come along. Gene's wife is going to watch you until I get back, okay?" His thin mouth pouted and he frowned, reminding her how much he looked like his father. "That look isn't going to work on me, Scott. You know it doesn't - not when it comes to Mommy's work. There are bad men out there and I need to make them go away. There is a friend of mine who was hurt and I need to get the bad guy."

"I get him wiff you. I wo't be in way." He started bartering now. Something she swore was imprinted in his genes. _I'm going to blame John for that gene. _"Pwease?"

Knowing saying 'no' firmly wasn't going to work with him, she lifted him up and sat him on top of her dresser. "How about this - when I get back, you and I can have a whole day together. We can go watch the airplanes leave the airport, go in the big tunnel under the bay, walk around Quincy Market and you can pick the places to eat."

"All Fwee? Beakfast, Lunch and Dinnew?" His face lit up and his brown eyes grew huge. Only once in a while, were they able to get a day together without her being called in. She knew fully well he was not going to pick places where she didn't want him to go, so this was a good deal in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." She smiled warmly.

"Deal!" He held his hand out with a nod of his head - his dark brown hair moving with every move. Shaking it, she picked him up and set him on the floor. Taking off out of her room, he ran into his and reached into the closet that held his suitcase - already pre-packed for these reasons. With a stay at Gene's house, he knew just what to bring - his stuffed dinosaur to sleep with and, with another run to the living room, his favorite movies. Shoving them all in his small suitcase, he dragged it to her bedroom. With a loud thud, she turned her head to see him with a huge grin. "Done!"

"That was really quick there, sport." She observed his case, which looked like it was going to explode. Not knowing how long she was going to be gone, she didn't mind if he brought all those movies, but there was one thing she wondered. "Did you remember your pull-ups?"

"Moooommaa!" He whined with a pout. Being two, he was in his 'I'm too big for that' stage and he let it be known with a long drawing out of 'Momma'. Watching her head to the bathroom and opening the cupboard under the sink, he waited until she returned with his pull-ups. "Imma big bwoy, momma."

"I know you are and I'm very happy you are a big boy, but even big boys need these." She handed him the plastic bag that held them and hugged him. "I know you want to grow up so fast and be a big *big* boy, but you'll get there before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

After dropping of Scott and Ace at Gene's place, she gave a long tight hug to her son, who clung to her like he wasn't going to see her again. Fishing out a fake badge she kept around in case he grew sad seeing his mother leave, she handed it to him, saying, "Ever need to say anything to me, just talk to this and I'll hear it - where ever I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Receiving a small smile from him, she gave Ace a hug and a pat before setting off. Leaving her car at the train station parking lot, she was on the next train to Baltimore.

Only three years ago, she made the same trip to the same place. On a temporary move, she lived in Baltimore for ten months before receiving news from her own captain something was wrong. Before that, she and a Baltimore detective fell head-over-heels for each other, and didn't know either one was hard for the other. Two months after meeting, it happened - after concluding on a case they were having trouble on, he had taken her to his place where one thing led to another. John Munch was still in her mind even after all this time. He helped her feel things she hadn't felt before and, after many failed relationships, he managed to break down the barrier she had placed up.

She wasn't one to just have sex and call it a night. No, she wasn't that kind of person. Her life was hard, difficult, complicated on many levels and she always had warning bells going off when men showed interest in her. With her job, she was always on alert when she was out or even dating someone. Once one was pushy, he was gone and that was that. Before meeting John, she never knew the feel of being loved until that night.

The night before she headed back to Baltimore, the Baltimore team had a small 'good-bye' party for her which involved a lot of drinks. A lot being enough to have the two going at each other like mad dogs. Of course, being in the state they were in, neither remembered the use of protection. That's where Scott came in the picture and looked so much like his father, it scared her. When she found out she was, she had planned on terminating it. As the months went by and more sexually-based murders piled up, it was too late and he came. One look at the infant and she knew she had to keep him.

Being a single mother wasn't easy, but she adapted very well to it. Three years later, she was heading back. With mixed feelings, she didn't know if she was going to see him there or not. Did he move away from Charm City or worse...? It hung in the air above, not knowing what she was going to see.

Removing her glasses and giving them a quick cleaning off, she blew out a breath and stared out the window. With Giardello shot, she didn't know what she was going to see.

* * *

Dragging her suitcase into the hotel room, she quickly shut and locked the door, reaching for the phone book. She didn't have a car to drive to the station, but she knew to call the them and one would be sent over with a detective ready to brief her in with what was going on.

Once the call was placed, all that was left was to wait.

"Stan, go down to the hotel on East road and pick up another detective who's arrived to help." Gharty instructed to a heavily set, balding man - who was in the middle of instructing his former partner to shut his mouth for once. The taller one rolled his eyes and opened his mouth for another comeback, but was silenced with a look from Stan.

"Sure, I'll go pick him up."

"It's a her. She just arrived by train to help out and I would like you to brief her in with Giardello's case." He corrected as he reached for the coffee pot, not noticing the expression of curiosity on the taller detective. He, himself, has arrived from New York City after getting a call of what happened and couldn't think of who else would come to help unless... _I wonder if it's her, _he thought to himself as he sipped his coffee with a thought-filled expression.

With a hand on his hip, he stared at everyone who had arrived so far and there was no way it couldn't have been her. Slightly frowning, he put the mug down and chanced down Stan Bolander. "Yo, big man. Mind if I come along?" He had to know if it was her. His Maria.

With a reluctant sigh, Bolander waved his arm for him to come along, muttering, "I just can't get away from him."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, Munch. Nothing." He covered it up and tossed him the keys when John gave him a look that said, 'Gimme the keys!'. "You best behave yourself, though. _I'll _brief her in with the case while you keep your mouth shut and drive. Got it."

"No problem." _I just want to see her, man. That's all._ Steering down East Street and pulling into hotel parking, he jumped out of the car before Stan could and quickly took the number of room from his hand. "I got this, big man." Before he could be scolded by Stan, he headed up the steps and turned a corner before stopping in his tracks.

Leaning on the railing that looked over the more quieter side of Baltimore, she stood. A slight breeze went through her hair and she closed her eyes with a small smile. All he could do was stare at her. She didn't even realize anyone was standing there until he took a few steps towards her. Turning her head, her face froze in shock and, much to her surprise, happiness. She didn't move from where she was as he walked towards her until he was only a foot away. To him, she looked great since the last time he saw her. Her eyes had this extremely tired look, but what cop didn't have that look? Her red T-shirt brought out the color of her dark hair and green eyes while her jeans fit her just perfectly.

Finally, after five minutes of just staring at each other, Maria moved first. Standing up straight and shoving her hands in her pockets, she cracked a small smile saying, "Hi, John."

"I didn't think you'd ever come after...what was going on up there." He finally found his voice, yet it was soft since he was still trying to find the guts to actually speak to her. Out of all of his relationships and failed marriages, she was the only one treated him like a human, accepted his faults and quarks and loved him for who he was. It was her that made him feel like a real human instead of a bank. "You look good."

"So do you," She smiled at him, as he finally stepped forward and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she pulled him closer with her head resting on his shoulder. The tension between them disappeared at that moment and he found the energy to hold her tighter against him, burying his face into her neck. "I missed you, John. I missed you so damn much." She whispered as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Maria." He pulled back and quickly wiped his eyes before she noticed. He shouldn't have bothered since she noticed and stopped him with her hand on his. "No idea how much I have wished for you to come back."

She wanted to hug him again, but a quick glance around him showed Stan was standing there - hands on his hips with a expression of 'where have you been' on his face. "I'm going to guess that's your partner," She whispered as he quickly wiped away his tears before whipping around and seeing Bolander.

"Munch," He sighed heavily as he turned to head back to the car. "Let's go. We have things to do and places to go."

Reaching into her pocket and locking her room door, her eyes glances into his and she could see he was slowly going back to be himself. "Yep, that's Stan the Big Man. You never met him when you were hear, but now you did."

As they walked to the car, she could feel he was resisting to hold her hand when he pocketed them. He rarely ever pocketed his hands when walking as slow as he was - at least from what she remembered. Slipping into the back seat behind John, she listened intently as Stan briefed her in on the case and mentioned they were going to be looking at the video taken at the place where Al was going to do his speech for Mayor. "I would have voted for him," She said for no real reason, her voice showing how terribly sad she was feeling about it.

"He was legalizing drugs, though," Stan mentioned from the front, turning to see her leaning back in the seat with her arms crossed.

She shrugged, her eyes closing and opening with the it. "Legalize drugs and not so many people would die for them. Besides, so many of those drugs that are illegal can be put to good use - like medical for one."

Shaking his head, Stan looked over to see Munch was smiling and trying to hold back from laughing. "You two are too much a like with that kind of area. Like I said to him once, I wanted a sample of his urine to be tested. Need I say it to you as well?" He cracked a smile at her and she smiled back.

"You don't need to worry about that, Stan. I'm clean as a whistle." She watched as Stan turned back to face forward before adding, "Now."

She grinned when John laughed loud. Bolander sighed.

* * *

After receiving various 'hello', 'hey' and 'welcome back's, they camped out in front of the small television in the main office and watched the shooting. Peering over Kay's shoulder to get a clear view of the shooting. Right at the moment the shot happened, they all leaned forward as if they could see it. Bolander then pointed out a suspicious person, but none of them could see his hands. "No no. If he was the shooter, there would be no way he would show his hands anyway, even if we could see them." Maria pointed out as she weaseled between them and got really close to the television.

Hearing the door open, her head snapped over to see Gaffney leering at them and questioning why they were here. His beady eyes traveled over their faces before settling on her. "Well, well. Look who's back."

She could feel chills running up her back and glared back. "I'll be damned. Guess they made you captain, huh?" He sneered back until she added, "Who'd you rape to get to the top?" His sneer disappeared into a full on glare and his face went red. Munch, trying to hold back a laugh at the ever so calm look on her face when she said it, thought for sure Gaffney was going to grab her and throw her out while blaring out his racial words at her. She was back now and he wouldn't take seeing her being shoved out.

"Detective Frank, that's really pushing it close. I can easily shove you back on the train to Boston. You are not needed here anyway. Only the Baltimore cops should deal with the shooting."

Gharty moved to stand between her and Gaffney. Both were looking like they were going to have an Irish/Jewish brawl right there. "I had asked for her to come down, Roger. She's here to help us and she's not going anywhere. Nor is anyone else leaving who isn't working here anymore."

Roger Gaffney, who is beady eyes moving over them before settling on Maria, left in with a huff and a slam of the door. Bolander, who had never worked with Gaffney or Maria before, tapped John on the shoulder and asked, "What was that all about?"

"It would be best to ask her, Stan. She knows more about it then all of us combined." His dark eyes watched as she opened the door and sat at a desk chair, her elbows leaning on her knees with a blank expression on her face. He had seen it before and instantly feared she was going to leave as soon as she arrived.

_What was I thinking, coming back here. I must in insane or something, _She thought before resting her forehead against her hands and whispering, "Why did I come back?"

"Because you did - you want to help." John kneeled down with his hand her shoulder. "That's why I came back."

"Yeah, but...," She paused as she averted her eyes again, knowing mentioning Scott wasn't going to be a smart move at the moment. Not that she wanted to, but having him near again - and touching her shoulder - made her heart drop slightly. "I do want to help and find who did this is Gee, but at the same time-" _Was it smart for me to come since you're here. That's what I want to say, but I don't want to hurt you. Not again.  
_

"John?" They both looked up to see a shorter woman with a low-cut shirt and curled blond hair with a questionable smile on her face. Maria quickly noticed he was squeezing her shoulder and his expression changed to very uncomfortable. Tensions rose as he stood up and confronted Billie Lou with his back to Maria.

She waited until they were done with their confrontation, Billie walked off and he heavily sighed, causing her to look up. "You got married I see," She brought up in a low voice, seeing his eyes lower and the tension filled the air. "How long have you two been together?"

"Long enough to raise my blood pressure to dangerous levels." He said sharply as he walked off, heading to the door that lead to the roof to get some air. "God Dammit!" He cussed, kicking at a decent sized rock with his foot and sending it flying. For three years, he had been aching for Maria to return to him. Now she was back and saw his soon-to-be ex, Billie Lou. Not even knowing they were going to divorce, he feared she thought he was married and had a decent life. Instead of trying to find a way to tell her they were, he needed to get some fresh air to lower his nervous anxiety.

He slumped heavily onto the picnic table top and hung his head. The only one real woman who loved him for who he was got to see what he had to deal with. He was scared she was going to read it wrong and leave him for good. "I know you didn't want me to see her, John." He kept his back to her as she neared him, her voice soft and low. Feeling her stepping onto the table top and sitting next to him, he kept his body on full alert and tense. Releasing a slow breath, Maria looked forward and folded her hands on her knees, asking, "When did it go sour?"

"How'd you guess?" He still didn't look at her, but he wanted so badly to hold her hand at that moment.

"I can tell for one," She kept a good two feet of space between them, but they could both feel the tension between them. It was an uncomfortable feeling. "Also, I've seen that look before." He raised his head and looked at her, seeing her still staring straight ahead. "You know it's not the first time I've seen that look on your face and how you hold yourself. So, when did it all go bad?"

He had forgotten she had overheard his conversations with his other ex-wives when it came to alimony payments when they were together. It made him feel a little sick to his stomach. "The night of our wedding."

Maria closed her eyes to stop herself from tearing up. She knew he had been in so many bad relationships and marriages, but that hit her hard. From all the times he had told her about how they all failed and ended with more heartbreak, the night they got married was when it was over. "You don't need to tell me anything else if you don't want to."

"Good," He stood up and stepped off the table. "Because I really don't want to talk about it." With another look at her, with their eyes locking together for a moment, he walked away and back into the building.

Swallowing heavily and allowing a few tears to fall, Maria looked up to the sky and watched the birds fly by. One thing she loved about some birds was how they would choose one mate for life. When one would die, the lonely mate would grieve before finding another mate or spend the rest of its life alone. They never had bond-threatening fights, no need to cheat on each other and spending their life caring and protecting their young. If she and John were birds, they would have been with each other to the end of their days. _If only humans were like that, _she thought bitterly as her phone rang in her pocket.

Fishing it out and seeing it was Gene calling, she quickly wiped away her tears and cleaned her throat before answering. "Hey, Gene. How's Scott doing?"

"He wants to say goodnight before he heads to bed actually." She could hear a tiny voice in the background, begging to take the phone. "He's been behaving himself and we've watching Lion King three times already."

She smiled to herself and said, "Be ready to watch it every day since he never gets tired of it." Maria stood up from where she was sitting and walked over the high fence. "Where's my little trooper?"

She heard Gene hand him the phone and heard him heavily breathing over the line. "Momma!"

"Hey, buddy. Are you having fun with Gene and Margie?"

"Lots! When awe you cwoming home?"

"I don't know yet, baby. I have to get the bad guy first." She kept her eyes at the main door in case John did come back. Last thing she needed was him wondering if she now had a family while he crumbled. "Are you going to bed soon?"

He sighed heavily on the line. It wasn't something he liked hearing much. "Yeah, momma."

"Okay and what do we say when it's time for bed?"

"Gwood night and wove you?" His voice sounded so small to her, but she knew he was a little upset she wasn't there.

"That right and if you need anything, talk to the badge I gave you. Okay?" If she had seen him, he would be squirming to see her. He knew and was taught that when Momma had to leave town sometimes without him holding her hand or being carried on her hip. "Alright, Scott?"

"I will tawk to it towight."

She heard one last heavy breath into the phone as he handed it off to Gene. "He certainly has a way to say good night, doesn't he."

"Yeah, that's my son for you." She smiled, seeing someone waving her over from the station house. "Look, I have to go. Tell him I say good night, okay?"

"No problem and be safe." Quickly shutting her phone and sprinting back to into the building, she joined Lewis to watching the video while others headed out to talk with a some potential suspects.

* * *

"Would you consider seeing Gee in the hospital while you are here?" Meldrick Lewis asked an hour into watching the video again. Each time Giardello would fall, they would rewind it back and look at all in the crowd.

Removing her glasses to rub her eyes, Frank slipped them back on and looked at him. "I don't know. It'll take care of my fascinated curiosity of seeing someone in a hospital bed, but it wouldn't do any good except depress me."She hit the rewind button again, hit play then slow motion. "Besides the captain I have now, Al was one of the best I had in command over me."

"He is for all of us, Mar." He said before glancing over at her. There was something about her that was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The day she left Baltimore, he, Kay and Munch took her to the station. Seconds before she walked away, he witnessed her pulling John down for a heart-breaking passionate kiss. For days after she left, Munchkin had been stuck in a depressed gully. Nothing Lewis did would bring him out until one day he just perked up without warning and just having her here made him wonder. "When you were livin' here, how long were you and Munchkin together?"

Leaning back in her seat, she stared at him and choosing her words carefully, she said, "We started getting serious two months after I arrived, if what we had done can be called serious."

"Meanin'?"

She narrowed her eyes with a smile and said bluntly, "We had sex, m'kay? Straight up, body trembling, bone shattering, body sweating sex." She watched Lewis blow out a breath and raise his eyebrows. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"That sure did," he replied, turning back to the television.

An hour later, they gave up when Lewis shut off the television and looked at her again. "I consider you a friend, Mar, and John as my cynical Munchkin. For once in a long time, I'm showin' concern for him."

She stood up and pushed her chair back to where it belonged. "What is the fascination with us? Yes, we both fell hard for each other. Yes, we had sex many times before I left. Yes, we were, and probably still are, in love." She waited to see a reaction from Lewis. When he didn't, she continued, "I came to help find who shot Al Giardello and I don't know if I should have."

Looking out the window to make sure no one was coming towards the room, Meldrick sighed heavily. "Munch is stuck in a rut - that's why I'm askin' about you two. You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's leaving a lot of tension between us, Meldrick. He told me he's going through a bitter divorce and...and he's hurting. I've seen it before with him when we were together. I still love him, but I don't know if it would be appropriate to let him know that."

All Meldrick Lewis did was sigh since he had nothing to say that would help her or John.

* * *

Turning on the lights and falling onto her hotel bed, Maria Frank stared up at the white ceiling and waited for her eyes to relax. After staring at the television for four hours and not seeing anything that would have pointed them to the shooter, she just wanted sleep and for her back to stop spazzing from sitting in the chair.

Only after her eyes shut for the need some sleep, a small knock at the door got her up on her feet, her hand on her weapon. "Who is it?"

There was silence outside the door, but a quick look in the peep-hole showed her who it was - it was John. Unlocking the door and slowly opening it, she peered around the door to see him looking thoroughly depressed and, since it had been raining, he looked soaked. "John?"

"Can I come in? Please?" His voice was hoarse and she hoped he had been crying instead of catching a cold from the rain. Holding the door open and allowing him in, he trudged in and flinched slightly when she reached up to remove his coat. "I'm so sorry about earlier today, Maria. I just...this divorce hasn't been easy for me and it's made me-"

"Shhh," She quickly stopped him with her index finger against his lips. "I didn't take it personally and I understand this can't be easy for you." She placed his coat on the heater for it to dry out. "Why were you in the rain, John?" She asked softly as he sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumped and head low.

"I don't know, actually. I was at The Waterfront after Stan and I had hit all potential suspects for the shooting and I just walked here, hoping you were here." He raised his head enough for her to see his dark eyes behind his dark glasses. "I just want to apologize for snapping at you earlier and I would like to talk about what happened between Billie Lou and I."

_He still trusts me after all this time, _she thought, sinking down to sit next to him. "Were you drinking while you were at The Waterfront?" She had to know if he was bordering drunk or already there.

"Just enough to know what I'm going to tell you." Munch turned his head to look at her and added, "and enough I won't do anything to you that will earn a bruise to my face."

Maria's lips pulled back in a sad smile and she reached up to push his soaked hair back so she could see his face better. "I'm going to get you a towel so you don't catch a cold." She whispered, rushing to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. He reached up to take it from her and found the strength to roughly dry his head before she took it and reached where he couldn't. "There we go. Now, you won't catch a cold in the morning while out with Stan." Sitting back down next to him, closer this time, she took a hold of his hand to warm it and said, "Tell me what happened, John."

"I pre-ejaculated." He blurted out, sitting up a little straighter as he inhaled a deep breath.

Slowly nodding her head, Maria asked, "Tell me from the beginning."

"We got married, went back to my place, got in bed together and, after she had not allowed us to have sex for six weeks, I...got over excited and that's that." He looked in her direction with an expression that said 'my life sucks'. Looking down to see she was holding his hand, he slowly pulled it away and scooted a few inches away from her. Now in a warm room and drying out, he was becoming more aware of sitting next to her and his feelings for her came rolling back slowly. "I'm just...I needed someone to talk to who I know and trust." He exhaled a slow breath and looked back at her, his eyes locking on her's. He wanted to touch her face and tell her how much he still loved her. But with the situation he was in and how thick the tension was starting to feel with him becoming more aware the dryer he became, he didn't tempt it.

Seeing he was close to getting up and walking out, Frank reached into her suitcase and pulled out a small sandwich bag. Inside were tea bags of various flavors. Pulling out a heating plate just for the purpose of warming up a mug of water, she quickly made him a hot cup of peppermint tea. "C'mon now, drink this. It'll warm you up and calm your nerves." She waited patiently until he reached up and carefully took it from her hands - his fingers brushing against her's. She watched him carefully until he took a generous sip. Then, she felt much better. "Good. Just keep drinking that and it'll warm you up like a piece of bread in the toaster."

"Thanks," He muttered quietly as he moved to sit in a chair near the heater. "Can I also have some water to counter the alcohol, please? Last thing I need is a hangover in the morning and I'll never heard the end of it from Bolander." His eyes avoided her as she handed him a bottle of water and popped open the lid.

Late into the evening and he was still sitting in the chair, out cold asleep. Placing her fingers against his neck and feeling a steady pulse, she smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry your life is a living Hell, John. I really am sorry." She kneeled down to look into his face and she could see where a trail of tears had been earlier after he had finished the tea. He had always been a sturdy and headstrong person who always had something smart to say about anything and everything. Now, he was a broken man out cold in her hotel chair after bordering drunk and soaking wet at her door. He held himself well when in the public of others, but broke down around the only person he really trusted.

He still felt very tense, but she didn't dare touch him to help relax his muscles in fear he would startle awake and avoid her again. Grabbing an extra blanket from the bed, she draped it over him and tucked a pillow behind his head. If he wasn't there in the morning when she woke up, she wouldn't take it personally. With the case at hand with Al Giardello and the rising tension and awkwardness between her and Munch, the days were going to feel long and drawn out. Shutting off the lights and slipping under the covers, Maria stared in the direction of where she knew where he was before drifting off.

Five hours later...

Hearing a soft thud in her sleep, Frank sat up and turned on the lap beside the bed and saw what is was - John had slightly kicked one of his shoes and it had hit the wall with a thud. He was slowly waking up and didn't seem to remember where he really was. Sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, John blinked a few times until his eyes fully focused on Maria, who was sitting up watching him carefully. Finally finding his voice, he made an effort to sit up and reached for his shoes and said, "I should go and get ready for the morning."

"Wait just a minute, John." She couldn't believe she was going to do this. As he stood up to grab for his shoes and put them on, Maria quickly moved to stand in front of him and stopped him from moving. Glancing into her eyes, he couldn't understand what she was going to do until she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips collided. Startled at first, John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Starting as an innocent kiss, it quickly turned into something more as his hands ran down her back while one of her hands moved to his hips and the other stayed on the back of his neck.

Several moments later, they broke the kiss for much needed air and to compose what and why she did that. "Why, Maria?" He whispered as he touched her face with his fingers, not understanding what brought her to this.

Giving a tight smile, her hand covered his on her face and said, "To take care of some of the tension that's been sitting in front of us, John. I know you still care for me, but I can't go any farther with Billie still in the picture." He lowered his eyes and pressed his face into her shoulder. "I know she hurt you enough to drive you to drinking yourself silly and holding in all this anger she has done." Her fingers massaged the back of his neck.

"I still love you." He whispered next to her ear, causing her heart to drop and tears to well up in her eyes.

"Shhh... I can't do anything, John." He raised his head with a heavy sigh. "I can't. If I do and we're caught by Billie, it'll give her more fuel for the fire and cause you more heartbreak. I don't want that for you."

Instead of slipping back into his dark place and avoid her, he nodded in understanding and showed a tight smile. Something flashed in his eyes and he inhaled a deep breath, his shoulders straightening. "Okay," He started with a whisper, his fingers brushing her neck softly. "I should get going and look more presentable or The Big Man will be on my case."

"Hearing what he's done in the past before he retired, I don't blame you." She kissed the corner of his mouth gently and picked up his fully dry coat. "The rain has stopped by now, so you should be fine." She reached into a drawer and pulled out his weapon, after having removed it once he was asleep and tucking it in a drawer. If there had been room in her small lock box, she would have placed it there, but she hated putting it somewhere that didn't have a lock. He took from her hand with his fingers lightly touching her's. "If I had a car, I'd take you to where you're staying."

"I know you would," He tucked a dark strand behind her ear and smiled. He didn't want to leave, but he knew had to soon or he would be late. Slowly putting his shoes on and holstering his weapon, he took his coat from her hands and kissed her forehead. "See you later?"

"Of course." She watched as he headed out the door with a glance over his shoulder. Once the door was shut and the sound of his footsteps faded, Maria slide down into the chair he had been sleeping in and held the blanket close to her. Holding it close, she could smell the faint scent of his cologne and longed to for him to be near her again. Leaning back with it held close to her, she closed her eyes for a few more moments of sleep.

* * *

After a quick shower to wash most of his rough night away, John dragged on some clothes and slumped down on his hotel bed. After he had drank himself silly at The Waterfront and dragging himself to Maria's hotel, he had no clear idea of what he was really doing when he knocked on her door. He was, however, shocked she had kissed him with such passion he hadn't felt for a long time. He smiled to himself at how quick he had bounced back with just that kiss and her words telling him it was going to be okay, even after he told her he still loved her. Just like his first ex who he still loved, he couldn't pull his heart away from her.

Thing was - she said she couldn't since he was still married. That left no openings of changing her mind and allowing him to be so close to her, it would be hard to keep their hands off each other. He was stuck with Billie Lou until the divorce was final and it made his head hurt just thinking about that.

Hearing a honk from outside, he stood and peered out the window to see Bolander waiting for him. After grabbing for a quick coffee and going over what needed to be done, Munch sat in Stan's car and people watched while they plotted their next move. Hearing a door closing, he watched Lewis and Maria head into the coffee house - something Lewis had said made her laugh and he couldn't stop smiling, even when Bolander noticed. "Why are you smiling like you just had a high? Are you high?"

"No," He snickered, keeping his brown eyes on the door and waited until they walked back out.

Stan placed down his paper and eyed his former, younger partner. "Munch, what is it with you and this woman? You've been acting funny ever since she came."

"Promise to not laugh, taunt or make fun of me?" He was still staring at the door, waiting.

Bolander sighed, saying, "Fine. Now tell me."

"She and I had a fling - a very powerful fling."

"And how bad?"

He exhaled through his nostrils. He hated saying how much he still loved her since it would bring his emotions rocking, but The Big Man asked and was showing genuine concern. "We fell in love so hard, it pains me to even see her here, but I can't stop looking around for her." He tore his eyes from the door and looked at his partner. "I was with her last night, but not in a way you'll be thinking. I...had been drinking and walked to where she's staying. She let me in, we talked a little, she gave me something to calm me down and counter the alcohol and passed out in the chair next to her heater."

"Does she still love you?" Stan's voice was low and had a concerned level in it.

"I don't know. She's probably does, but she's not saying and she's not going to do anything since she doesn't want Billie Lou to find out."

"Wait, if you and Billie Lou were not married and you had showed up at her room last night...," Stan left that hanging in the air, until he saw Munch turn his head, with a huge sly smile on his face. "Oh, Munch. Why did I even ask that question?"

John turned his head back, just in time to see Maria and Meldrick leave with their coffee. "Because you did. She's the only one that made me feel young again and human in a way." He gave a tight smile when she looked in their direction, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a small smile. Munch wanted to be with her at night again.

* * *

Three days later -

They sat around the bar in The Waterfront, enjoying a drink for Al Giardello and catching the shooter. Both John and Maria kept a good distance with three people between them. Billie Lou placed a drink in front of Maria and she said her thanks - seeing a look in Billie's eyes that she really didn't like. _Does she know about us? _She wondered to herself while trying not to glance in Munch's direction.

Hearing Brodie walk in and give solemn news Al had passed on, she did nothing except stare at her drink and drinking it generous enough she could feel slightly buzzed. Al had requested a temporary detective to work with them with a very difficult case and, when she had been requested back by her Captain due to an emergency, he had given her a picture frame that held a picture of infant Scott. It was one of her most prized possessions.

Tipping the glass back and taking down the last of the drink, she waited until they had slowly left the bar before dropping a few bills and walking out. Walking the distance to the hotel and walking slowly up the stairs to her room, Maria reached into her pocket for her keys before noticing someone was leaning against the railing in front of her room. Squinting her eyes slightly, she quickly realized it was John Munch - a bottle of beer in his hands with a six-pack next the railing. "John?"

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and see you since you're going to be leaving in the morning. Right?" He turned his head to look at her as she walked closer. "Help yourself to a beer if you want."

"The case is closed and I need to get back to what I was doing, John." She reached down for one bottle and twisted the cap off. "I have to go back and figure what sick fuck is killing victims from our past cases - you know that."

He turned his head so he was looking up at the stairs and sighed. "I can't believe you're still working on that case, Maria. I thought you would have some kind of lead now."

"Don't we all? We get all sorts of tips from every direction in Boston and we can only go so far since there are so few of us. Not to mention the other rape cases we're tackling all the time, too." She held the bottle to her lips and took a generous sip. She was already buzzing enough she could do something and know it, but with this death above their heads, what did she have to loose?

"Maybe you should be careful when drinking, Mar. Remember the last time we drank ourselves silly?" He peered at her over his glasses with a small smile.

Frank's face went slightly red and she placed the bottle down. _Yeah, you got me pregnant._ "Yeah, I know." She peered at him and quickly noticed he was closer. Maybe his drinking had relaxed him enough to push past their tension. "At the bar, Billie Lou had given me this look and...I don't know if she know about our past or not."

"I never made any mentions of you when she and I were dating. I promise." He whispered sternly, noticing the worried look in her face. Her eyes continued to scan the first floor of the hotel and peering over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. "How about we go in just in case."

"That would be best," Maria muttered as her eyes scanned every distance around them. Handing him the keys and waiting until he opened the door, she picked the rest of the beers he had bought earlier and walked in. "What would you like me to do with these?"

John closed the door and locked it. "They're fine staying out. The rest will come with me when I leave."

Sitting down at the desk chair that sat in the corner, Maria watched him as he sat down and rested his face in his hands. "Why'd you come up here tonight? You know I have to go back, John, but I can't comprehend why you would want-"

He cut her off carefully. "It's because I want to spend some time with you before you leave again. I missed you." He lowered his voice to a whispered. "I still love you." Maria lowered her head and sighed heavily. "I'm not here to change your mind about us spending the night together, honest. You're right with Billie Lou still being in the picture and it's not right for me tempt you for a night of sex."

Her face went red again as she smiled. Raising her head to see he was kneeling in front of her, he smiled seeing red her face was. He slowly inched closer to her face and it was something she had noticed. "John, I can't..."

"Just kiss me one more time," He whispered softly as he inched so close they could feel each other's body heat. When she didn't pull back, John closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. When Maria didn't pull away from him, he pressed harder and, pushing his own luck, brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. Much to his own shock, she opened her mouth and invited him in to taste her. That's when it got very heated between them.

Next thing they knew, John had placed her on the bed and was hovering over her with a lustful look in his eyes. Her mind was screaming _this isn't right! You can't do this, Frank, _but she shoved it aside when he kissed her neck, nibbling her earlobe gently. Grasping his upper arm firmly when he kissed her sensitive spot right below her ear, he pulled back and stared down at Maria with an apologetic look. "John?"

"I'm sorry, Maria. I...I didn't mean to go this far." He quickly got up and picked up what was left of the six pack. "I should go and I hope your trip back to Boston goes well." His hand was on the door knob when she stopped him. His eyes stared at her with a sad expression on his face. "Maria?"

She slipped her hand in his and whispered, "Don't go. Please." When he didn't move, she blew out a breath and knew she was going to have to say it. "You...have a son."

John's eyes furrowed, shaking his head slightly. "What?" He couldn't really understand what she was saying and it wasn't sinking in very far. "What'd you say?"

"You have a son - a two year old boy named Scott." Maria could have smiled when he removed his hand from the door knob, but his expression said she needed to explain more. "Remember our last night together before I had left three years ago? We were drunk enough to not remember protection and...I found out I was pregnant three months later."

Munch sank down on the edge of the bed, still not quite understanding. "Are you sure he's mine? I mean, could there be a chance he's-"

"No, because I have not been with any other man except you." She softly cut him off and he shook his head slowly. "I never told you before this since I didn't know how you would react. You work so well with children, but I never knew your thoughts on having a child yourself." He looked up and stared at her with a concerned expression. "I guess I-I was scared to tell you - until now."

John didn't say anything for the longest time. For twenty minutes, he sat there as his thoughts raced to fully understand what she has said. No, he didn't fully remember that night, except his hangover was massively annoying and they were both naked as jaybirds the morning she had to leave. He couldn't remember for the life of him if he had used a condom and she had been taking birth control, but even those have a chance of failing. But then again, so do condoms. "Explain it to me again and this time, slower so I can understand this."

Maria sighed softly and sat down beside him - it was going to be a long night of explaining. Reaching into her wallet, she retrieved various small photos and held them out for him. "His name is Scott Glen Frank. He's a bouncy, twenty-eight pound boy and there is no denying he is your son." She said softly and gently to him as he took the photos from her hand. "He's smart, works things over in his mind better then any two year old and he tried to barter with me to come." John turned his head and looked at her with a small smile. "He still acts like a toddler though, no matter how mature he tries to prove himself."

Munch's brown eyes looked back down at the photos and he could see his own features in the boy. "He does look like me. I guess just the idea of me having a child is surreal and," He paused for a few moments before continuing, "I have had sex with many women without protection, so I have no real idea if I do have any children out there."

"Yet," She took his hand in her's and gently squeezed it. "You used protection with me. Why?"

"You were and are different then all those other women. I cheated on them, had one-night stands, and other stupid things, but you are so much more different then they are." He resisted the urge to move closer to her and kiss her again. "Including Billie Lou... You are so different then she is."

"What did she do to you, John? I know there's more then what you told me." He tensed up again beside her and gripped her hand while he looked away. "Tell me, John. Just say it without thinking."

"She slept with Gharty. After what had happened on our wedding night, she slept with him since he's the one she really wanted." He ripped his hand from her's and he inhaled a heavy breath. "If she wanted to fuck him, why did she turn her attention to me!" Munch snapped, stood up and faced the corner near the heater, the photos having been placed back in her hand when she didn't notice.

Frank didn't move from where she was until she heard a sound that made her heart ache - John was crying. She watched him wrap one arm around himself while pressing his face into his other hand. His body shook as he cried out in anger and sadness at what's been happening and he couldn't take it anymore. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up and tried to get her to leave him alone, but she held him in a tight hug. "Shhhh... It's okay, John. I'm here for you now." She whispered gently.

"I c-can't t-take it anymore," He cried in her shoulder, feeling his knees buckle and they slide to the floor together. It didn't stop her from holding him close as his arms wrapped tightly around her and he continued to cry into her shoulder. Maria's hands cradled him close with one hand on the back of his neck and the other around his back. Her mother instinct was the rock from side-to-side - just like she would do when Scott was emotionally upset.

As soon as she started to slowly rock him, John gradually stopped crying and was left sniffling. He closed his eyes and tried hard to concentrate on her slow, soothing rocking and her fingers massaging the back of his neck. Maria kissed below his ear when he sighed with a shudder and she whispered, "I love you, John. I still love you so much."

"You do?" His voice sounded distant as he started to slowly drift off in her arms. Smiling tightly and running her fingers through his hair, Maria nodded against him as she held him close with her chin resting on the back of his head. "Can I stay tonight?"

"Sure," Maria answered gently and added, "I can stay one more day just for you, if you want." Feeling him nod against her, she readjusted her legs to a more comfortable position and held him close. Nothing at that moment was more important then the moment they were in. When they had been together, John was always the sturdy one around her and held her when she needed comforting. Now, she was the rock for him to cling to, even though tears were silently rolling down her cheeks as well. "I'm here for you, John. I'm here for as long as you need me."

* * *

Several hours later...

Maria's cell phone startled them both awake and quickly remembered they were still sitting on the floor with Maria leaning against the wall and John curled up in her arms. "What was that?" John mumbled against Maria's shoulder as she reached for her pocket. "Is that your phone?"

"Yes, it is," She glanced at it and noticed it was the McKern home number. She flipped it open, not knowing what was going on on their side. "Gene?"

"It's me. Scott had a nightmare and he wants to talk to you. We tried to help him, but he wants you."

Sighing softly and tightening her hold around John's shoulders as he started to slowly drift back to sleep. "Okay, put him on, Gene." She waited until she heard his heavy breathing mixed with sniffling and shuddered breaths. "Scott?"

"Momma, I scaued. I want you."

_So does your father, sport. But I'll do what I can. _"I know, sweetheart. I'm trying to get home as soon as possible." She pressed her face into John's hair and inhaled to steady her nerves. He was, once again, fast asleep against her from emotional exhaustion. "What was your nightmare?"

"You got huwt. I was scaued." She could hear he was close to tears over the phone. "I miss you, momma."

"And I miss you too, Scott. Did you talk to the badge I gave you?"

"Yesh. I talk eveuy night."

She smiled into the phone and held John closer. "That's very good. Now, the way to wash the bad dreams away is to ask Gene for a drink of water. It will help you sleep better tonight. Understand?"

"Yesh. Bye!" She heard him handing the phone to Gene and a small chuckle over the phone. "What did you say to him?"

"The usual - get a drink of water to wash away the nightmare and I would like you to take a stick of some sort and wave it under the bed."

"A stick?"

"Yes. I taught him it's a magic stick that can make the monsters go away. That would be something to try for tonight."

"Alright. I'll do that."

Closing her phone and placing it on the table next to them, her next task was the get John into the bed and under the warm covers. "Okay you, wake up just enough so I can stand you up and get you into bed." Shifting herself from under him, he stirred and looked up at her groggily. "C'mon, John. I'm going to move you to a more comfortable spot. Just stay awake for a little longer, baby."

"M'kay," He mumbled quietly as she hoisted him up and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Removing his tear-stained glasses, loosing and removing his tie, and sliding his suit jacket and work shirt off, Maria allowed him to lay down comfortably while she removed his shoes and stockings, before undoing his belt and slid his slacks off to help cool him down. Adjusting the heater so it pushed in cool air, she sat beside him as he slowly started to wake up. "Are you serious when you said you still love me?"

"Yes, I just couldn't tell you earlier when you first said it because I didn't feel it was right." She looked gazed into his dark eyes, red from crying for so long. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, John. I just couldn't."

Bracing up on his hands and pushing himself up, he leaned back against the headboard and heavily sighed. "Know how long I've been trying not to cry since this all started with the divorce?" Maria shook her head slightly and he replied, "A long time - a very long time. Maybe the only good thing out of this is a child is not in the middle of this."

"You two thought of having children?"

He nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If she and I were to have children, they would have raised Catholic." He heard Maria snort softly. "Exactly."

"There's an image - a Jewish man marrying a Catholic woman. Not really a good combination on various levels."

"I learned that the hard way, Mar." He turned to look at her as she stared down at her hands with her legs crossed. "Who was that who called?"

She picked at a fingernail and started saying softly, "It was Scott. He had a really bad nightmare and he wouldn't calm down until he got a chance to talk to me. I guess it's just my night to comforting the men in my life." Feeling his fingers weave threw her's and holding her hand, Maria turned her head to see him staring right back at her. Not moving from her position, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. It wasn't a 'craving to be close to you at this second' kiss, it was more of a comforting kiss between them. Gently touching her face and pressing his forehead against her's, Maria couldn't stop grinning and placing her hand over his. "I'm going to guess you're feeling better, huh?"

"Knowing you're here to help me makes this situation easier has helped, truly." John kissed her again and hugged her tightly, feeling her bury her face in his neck. "Thank you for letting me stay. If I hadn't stopped by with what I had in my hands, I probably would have drank all six without noticing."

Reaching for the comforter and draping it over him, she kissed his forehead, nose and lips. "Just relax and get some sleep, John. I'm going to stay for one extra day to help you get back on your feet, understand?" He nodded as he laid his head down on a pillow. "All right. Let me get ready for bed and I'll be right back." She headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and grabbed for a change of clothes. Instead of the usual over-sized shirt she normally tugged on, she pulled on a pair of night pants and a shirt.

Sliding under the covers, Maria didn't want to turn her back to him. Facing him and draping an arm over his waist, John smiled a small smile as he started to drift to sleep. "No funny business though, John." She whispered her warning to him and he chuckled in his throat. She couldn't help but grin. "You got that?"

"Crystal clear," he muttered, pulling her closer and pressing his face into her shoulder. "I got it."

* * *

Sometime later, Maria slowly realized John was entangled around her own limbs and his knee was pressing hard where she didn't want any pressure to be. From his soft snoring, he was still deep in sleep. Steadying her nerves and slowly down her urge to have him take her just because where his knee was, she reached down and gently moved his leg.

Sighing in his sleep, he shifted his position and moved the knee she had been carefully moving. To make things probably worse he lifted his leg and draped it over her hip. Her legs where now between his - this didn't make things any easier for Maria. "John?" She softly called his name to wake him up enough and kissed his lips. "C'mon now. Just move your right leg off my hip, okay?"

Inhaling a deep breath and opening his eyes, her green eyes couldn't quite take it and she kissed him again. John quickly responded to prodding deep in her mouth and holding her closer. Feeling the overpowering feeling to feel her skin under his fingers, he slipped his hands under he shirt and caressed her stomach. Inhaling a sharp breath, Maria placed her hand on his chest and pulled away. "Wait a minute, let's set some ground-rules first." John mumbled his replied and kissed her neck. "First off, absolutely no penetration." He continued to mumble his reply and nibbled her collarbone. "Second, my mind is objecting to this because you are technically still married, but I can't stop myself from doing this. Anything goes, except penetration."

"You already said that," Munch reminded her as he pushed the comforter aside and moved to lay her on her back. Just like her, he couldn't take it anymore and needed to feel her.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck and slowed her breathing. "I know, but I really want you to understand that."

"Got it," He replied and lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. They had finally headed in that direction, but he kept his word, left his boxers alone and didn't touch her sleep pants either. Sitting up a little, he lifted his undershirt over his head and closed his eyes as her hands traveled up and down his chest and stomach. "Jesus, it's been a long time since I've felt something like this."

Maria whispered, "My hands touching you?" as she pulled him back down for a long kiss.

John nibbled her bottom lip and mumbled, "That, but just the feeling of a woman touching and kissing me." He pulled just enough to look in her face. "Billie wasn't this gentle with me."

"Don't think about her, John. She's nothing except a stain on your tie," She shook her head slightly and gently touched his face. "Right now, it's just us in this moment together. Understand?"

He nodded and leaned into her touch until he softly sighed and kissed her chest. Nothing mattered at that moment except them and their wondering hands. Maria could feel he was fully aroused, but she never heard him say anything about needing a release and she knew he was keeping his word. If he needed a release, he was more then welcome to use her shower or, if he wanted, Maria would have opted to help him. Rolling them over so she hovered over him, she made a trail of kisses and nips down his chest and stomach until his hands stopped her from going any lower. "Don't, please." He was breathing heavier then earlier and sweat had started to bead along his neck. "I promised I wouldn't...," he paused to catch his breath and stared at the ceiling.

Feeling his fingers weave through her hair, Frank pressed her lips to his left thigh and moved back up. "How bad's the pressure?" She fully understood why he was trying to fight it off.

"It's bad enough it hurts, actually," He said through his teeth as he sat up. "I could release it in the shower." He glanced into her eyes and saw something flash in her eyes. "Unless you want to...?"

"If you're comfortable with it. Like I told you, anything goes except penetration." Munch contemplated it before laying back down, her hand caressing his cheek. "I'm going to grab a towel first since this isn't going to last long." She headed to the bathroom and grabbed for a small hand towel. Settling beside him, they gazed into each other's eyes as she gently lowered his boxers just enough to allow space. They both knew it wasn't going to last long considering he was highly aroused and even the slightly touches would have set him off.

John reached up and pulled her down for a soft kiss just as her fingers touched him. It only took three strokes with her soft hand for him to climax, gasping in her mouth. Breaking the kiss for him to catch his breath, Maria placed her hand on his chest as he trembled slightly. "You okay, John?" He nodded his head twice and gave a small smile when she kissed his forehead. "Good. I guess we just had sex - to a certain degree."

Munch chuckled as he sat up a little and watched her clean him up. His brown eyes watched her, reaching a hand out and tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear, grabbing her attention. "Why'd you that?"

"Because," She started gently, tugging his boxers back up. "You needed it. The shower could have been the one to care for your need, but I would have rather done it. Besides," Maria leaned forward and pressed her lips to his nose. "I haven't felt _it_ in a long time." Tossing the towel into the open bathroom, Maria picked up the comforter and snuggled it around them. "Get some sleep, John, and everything is going to be all right."

* * *

Stretching in the late morning, Frank looked around and realized she heard the shower running. She sat up and noticed John had left to get some clothes from his hotel across town and came back to take a shower. In her heart, she knew better then to walk in and ask to join. After what they had done last night, that was as far as they were going to go. She didn't want neither of them to go any farther.

Pulling her shirt back on once she heard the shower shut off, she waited until he came out partially dressed and asked, "Can we talk?" He nodded and reached for his slacks, tugging them on and buckling his belt. Once he sat down, Maria chose her words carefully. "About last night - not saying that was a big no no - but it would be wise if we don't do that again. Not saying I didn't like it because I did-"

"It's okay, Maria," He took a hold of her hand and linked their fingers. "Billie called while I was at my hotel gathering some clothes and-"

"She knows, doesn't she?"

"No, it's just...," He paused for a moment, turning her head so she would look at him. "It's too dangerous, like you said, if she catches us. She's a very sneaky bitch and I don't want you to get hurt if you're caught." He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered, "I love you so much, I don't want you to get in the middle of this. I was a wreck from the start of this bitter and awful divorce between she and I. What we did last night has given me another boost to deal with her and I don't want you in the middle."

Frank sighed and leaned against him, pressing her face into his neck and inhaled. "Give me the word and I can make her death look like an accident."

He laughed out and held her close. "Thanks but, even if it did look like one, they'll question me. Not that I would hand you to the wolves, but even then, you have our son to take care of." Maria looked up and their gazes locked. "A boy needs his mother."

"And a boy needs his father, too." Her green eyes didn't pull away when she said it softly. "Listen, if you would like to come into his life once this is over with, you're more then welcome to."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you want. Don't feel you're obligated to be involved since you now know, but I'm just letting you know if you would like it be." He looked away and swallowed heavily. "Just think about it, John. I won't take it personally if you don't want to." When John didn't say anything for five minutes, Maria stood up and pulled his attention to her. "Just stay right here and I'll be back from my shower, okay?"

He nodded and watched her pick up several clothes and shut the bathroom door. Exhaling heavily and staring at his hands, John sat in silence as he thought hard about it. He felt no guilt towards Billie about what he and Maria had done last night since she didn't mean anything to him anymore. Now, she had given him the choice to come into _their_ son's life. From the countless women he was with, with and without protection, it never crossed his mind if he had ever fathered a child from them.

Looking around the small room, his eyes feel upon the photos she had showed him last night and picked them up. He scanned over the photos carefully and took in the details on the small child. He definitely looked like him in many ways, right down the ears. From how Maria had rocked him last night after he broke down, he strongly suspected she had done it many times with this child and then it hit him - _Does this child wonder why he doesn't have a father? _He himself had a father once upon a time until he killed himself when John was in his early teen years.

He had hated his father for killing himself, but Munch had a feeling this young boy, growing up without his father, didn't hate him since he didn't know he was out there. If he slowly entered Scott's life, it probably would not cause so much shock in his little mind, wondering why this strange tall man was holding his mother's hand.

Hearing the bathroom door open, John looked up to see Maria towel drying her hair and was fully dressed. "Does he wonder where his father is?"

"Sometimes," Maria sat down next to him and looked down at the small towel. "When I take him to the park to play on the playground, he usual sits on my feet and watches these men with their own children. He once looked up at me and asked 'who are they?' as he points them out. I told him those are their daddies. He then asked what a daddy is and I couldn't find the right way to explain it to him." She looked at him and said, "I finally told him what a daddy is and he wondered why he doesn't have one. All I could say was, 'I don't know'." Frank leaned forward and braced her elbows on her knees. "Like I told you, I don't want you to feel obligated to come into his life because he doesn't know you're out there. He holds no hate for you since he doesn't understand and he doesn't know who you are."

John nodded and placed his hand on her back, feeling her sigh under his palm. "I want to be in his life, Mar." She turned her head and stared at him. "It's the right thing to do for him and for you. It won't be right for you to raise him _and_ working at the same time."

Maria straightened up and looked at him for a long time. Finally, after twenty minutes of silence, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you so much, John," She whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"I want to get back in your life, too," He added carefully - he didn't want to freak her out, but it felt safe to say that. "I don't want to bounce in like we have been together for a very long time, though. I want us, and Scott, to get to really know each other slowly."

"No, that's just fine," She pulled away, smiling. "During this divorce shit, you are more then welcome to call my cell or home phone number during certain hours to talk to him or you can email him with my email address. Then, once everything is done and she's out of your life, you are more then welcome to come up and by that time, he wouldn't be able to stand not meeting you."

His grin grew bigger. "Really?"

"Yes, he's too much like you anyway." She linked their hands together and warmly smiled as John nuzzled her neck. "John, I do want you back in my life, too." He pulled back just enough to look at her, his brown eyes melting in with her's. "I missed you and I would like you to come back into my life and maybe we can make this more."She saw his eyes flicker a little when she said that and added softly, "And maybe I'm thinking too far ahead now."

"It's all right - I do it, too." Munch stared down at her hands - his fingers fit in perfectly with her's - and said with a small hint of sadness, "I think...you should go back to Boston today." He watched Maria carefully for any signs of objecting. When she didn't, he continued. " After my break down last night and what you had done to help me release the tension I've been dealing with, I'm feeling a hundred times better then I did before. I feel comfortable enough for you to go back today even though you said you were going to stay for another day."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave if you're still not sure yet." She cupped his chin and turned his head to look at her. "You are my main concern right now, John. Scott is safe where he is at the moment, so I'm not worried about his safety. I am worried about yours."

John Munch smiled, took her hand that held his chin, and leaned forward. Gently kissing her, he felt her hand move to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Nibbling her bottom lip, he gently touched her cheek with his hand. For several minutes, they sat there and just kissed until he pulled back and said at a whisper, "We'll see each other again. Go home to Scott and I'll be seeing you two very soon, okay?" Maria hesitated for a moment and didn't seem to know what to say. "I'll be all right until we meet back up, I promise. Communicating to you and him over the phone and email will help me if I feel close to breaking down again. Billie Lou can't hurt me now since I have you, even though I'll be back in New York."

Finally nodding and showing a real smile, Maria pulled him into a tight hug and said, "I love you, John and I always will. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," He barely said, resting his cheek on her shoulder and held her tightly.

"Just hang tight for a little longer and you and I will see each other again, baby." She kissed his forehead and stood up to pack her stuff. With his help, her suitcase was packed and ready to go within twenty minutes and the door was locked and the key ready to be handed in. Once a call had been placed for a taxi, they both sat on the outside bench and waited in silence. Knowing well if words were spoken, John would have held onto her and not let her go, but he knew she had to leave so they could be together again.

Seeing the vehicle pulling up and the driver popping the trunk before getting out to help put her suitcase in, Munch turned Maria around and kissed her one last time. This time, when they pulled apart, neither one had tears in their eyes, knowing they were going to see each other again soon. Placing a piece of paper with her phone number, cellphone number and her email into his hand, they hugged once more.

With a small smile on his face, John Munch knew he going to see her and meet their son very soon.

**Author's note - Seriously, if this had been what had really happened and she had gone back, this is how it would have been and the events that would happen later wouldn't have happened. But this didn't happen and those tragic events did.  
**


End file.
